


万恶之源

by ChaosDuck



Series: abo铁驭二三事 [1]
Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Romance, Character Death, F/M, Necrophilia, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDuck/pseuds/ChaosDuck
Summary: 您好，这只不过是一个titanfall2 玩家想把傻屌瞬间连成一个abo故事写出来而已，绝对会有雷。主角为两个oc 铁驭，女o（伪装成a）男a，o比a年龄大而且被标记过一次，暴力有，粗口有。很有可能会出现各种其他圈子里的梗。不知道会不会写成英文，看情况吧，唉。第一个作品讲的是男a和女o怎么认识并结下梁子的，带着“这里面的角色脑子都有点问题”的心态去看会更舒适。
Relationships: Original pilot Character(s) - Relationship
Series: abo铁驭二三事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898836
Kudos: 2





	万恶之源

**Author's Note:**

> 您好，这只不过是一个titanfall2 玩家想把傻屌瞬间连成一个abo故事写出来而已，绝对会有雷。主角为两个oc 铁驭，女o（伪装成a）男a，o比a年龄大而且被标记过一次，暴力有，粗口有。很有可能会出现各种其他圈子里的梗。  
> 不知道会不会写成英文，看情况吧，唉。
> 
> 第一个作品讲的是男a和女o怎么认识并结下梁子的，带着“这里面的角色脑子都有点问题”的心态去看会更舒适。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈小逼崽子你打不到我吧！诶嘿嘿！诶嘿嘿！” 在离自己3米远的地方，那个有着淡粉色像素吉利服涂装的铁驭黑猩猩一样大笑着一边换掉电击枪弹夹一边不断二段跳躲过自己的射击。罗伯特现在很怀疑那套铁驭装甲里真的就是个嘴巴又臭脑子又贱的猴子——这么好的铁驭跳跃设备居然就被这个屌人这样滥用了，他虽然很想直接冲上去一拳干倒对面那个淡粉色铁驭，但是对方手里的电击枪让他又不得不保持距离。

“诶嘿嘿！诶嘿嘿！这么菜还当铁驭啊？我都跳这么久了你还没杀了我？” 粉色铁驭发出的嘲讽让罗伯特的怒气加速攀升。该死的！为什么这孙子能在我面前跳这么久！？当罗伯特正抓住一个粉色铁驭用尽二段跳后落地的瞬间，准星移向他的头部时，他眼前一黑。

“您已被xxx击杀”罗伯特发现有个粉色铁驭的队友，趁着自己站定集中注意要瞄准时，从自己身后不远的小楼里用tripple take狙击步枪直接将自己爆头。

操他妈的！原来这孙子是在左右横跳吸引我注意力好让队友来爆头？！这他妈耍猴呢？罗伯特坐在复活室看着自己的死亡回放，心中把粉色铁驭的妈妈问候了千万遍。下次一定要一拳干死这孙子。这次铁驭大战铁驭的战役，很遗憾，罗伯特所在的队伍输得拉垮到让罗伯特自己都怀疑新铁驭质量是不是越来越差了。

罗伯特在记分板上注意到那个粉色铁驭实际上也只击杀了2个人，也是和罗伯特一样在6月刚刚成为铁驭，在粉色铁驭头像旁边的是他的名字：

“阿斯特拉。”

* * *

“草我刚刚真的要死了谢谢谢谢谢谢……” 阿斯特拉看着罗伯特脑袋被开个洞的尸体，对着刚才救下自己的队友微微鞠躬。阿斯特拉对自己那稀烂的枪法非常了解，所以选射速快的电击枪，但她忘了一梭子打完换弹药也是需要时间的，刚刚和罗伯特交换了一梭子之后都没有立刻击杀对方，阿斯特拉在情急之下才想出来要左右横跳——幸好罗伯特也是个新手，不然现在倒在地上的就是自己了。想到这里阿斯特拉的小腿都还在微微发抖。

“阿斯特拉，你真的应该多练习一下了……” 队友收到系统提示胜利的消息后也就不再警惕，拍了拍她的肩膀，“你一个alpha也得有点alpha的样子，怎么击杀数连我们队里最菜的beta都不如？”

“嗨呀我知道了，多给我点时间嘛……” 阿斯特拉不满地一脚踹翻罗伯特的尸体，罗伯特alpha的气味很快传入两人的鼻腔——靠，这哥们死前还在自己内裤里射了一波啊。她立刻捂住自己的鼻子，希望罗伯特的气味没有让自己进入发情的阶段。队友看了看罗伯特的裤裆，嗤笑一下：“你说这时有个路过的omega会不会趁热坐上去来一发？”

“憋说了，你开起车来就像个alpha一样快。人死的时候出现性高潮也不是稀罕事啊～” 她嬉笑着和队友一起踏上了回到休息站的飞机。

“你打枪就像个omega。” 队友笑着推了一下她的肩膀。 “行了爹爹别骂了别骂了您说得都对。” 阿斯特拉挥挥手把电击枪放进飞机的枪架上，舱门在他们身后合上了。

* * *

罗伯特在休息了几周后，决定试着加入夺旗战役，但是他忘了大部分夺旗战役的规则，所以进去后除了杀人就是被杀。自己的隐身套装很适合去追击那些头上标了“击杀”的敌方铁驭——他只记得头上有这个标记的是拿了自己队旗子的敌方铁驭。

他的头顶传来了钩爪抓住墙壁并拖拽绳索的声音，一个头上标了“击杀”铁驭从自己头顶荡过去了——那是罗伯特眼熟的粉色铁驭！罗伯特一瞬间感到热血涌上头，心跳加快——奶奶的，你这孙子也来玩夺旗，看我不撕烂你那张臭嘴。他握紧手里的狙击步枪立刻跟了过去。

* * *

阿斯特拉听到背后传来脚步声，但是她回头时却没看到任何人——是隐身套装！她迅速反应过来，拉开了重力手榴弹的保险栓朝自己身后扔过去，自己面板上显示并没有炸到任何人。阿斯特拉慌乱地又使用钩爪抓住墙壁在墙上来回跳跃奔跑，终于她看见罗伯特的隐身效果消失了，对着他就是一梭子扫射，虽然打中但没有击杀。“草！”她赶紧换上新的弹夹，这次使用的是喷火机枪，偏移有点厉害。

她惊慌失措地跑到墙的另一面准备躲开罗伯特的攻击，当她伸出右半身查看状况时，自己的肩膀感觉被重锤砸穿了——罗伯特早在墙的另一边端起狙击步枪，直接命中。阿斯特拉只觉得自己的神经像被针扎一样刺痛，如果对方再补一枪自己就真的凉了，她慌乱之中对着自己上方使用钩爪尝试荡出罗伯特的视线，结果刚好撞到隐身正准备包抄自己的罗伯特。

阿斯特拉在失去知觉前最后的画面是罗伯特解除隐身后朝着自己的脸蛋打过来的拳头。

* * *

罗伯特望着地上那个头盔被自己捶碎，头部早被碎片损毁得只剩一团模糊不清血块的粉色铁驭，长吁了一口气，深呼吸——嗯？？？？

罗伯特从他身上闻到了非常异样的味道，难道这是个omega吗？他环顾四周，迅速把阿斯特拉的尸体拖进附近的一大块灌木丛。这是怎么回事？他的铁驭资料里明明写的是alpha？为什么他死掉时的尿液和汗液却是omega的味道？好奇心趋势罗伯特将手缓慢伸向了对方的腰部——不，这他妈太怪了，哪有一个alpha去摸另一个alpha的裆部？而且如果他真是个omega，那为什么其他alpha铁驭没能查出来？他跪坐在灌木丛里，继续端详阿斯特拉的尸体，外面的交火声和灌木丛里的静谧带来的对比诡异到让他已经无法再作出明智的判断，7月夏日的高温让alpha更容易作出不太理智的决策，他最终还是决定扒下阿斯特拉的裤子看个究竟。

阿斯特拉没有男性器官。粉嫩的女性器官在稍微有点软肉的大腿间一览无余。

他摇了摇头，或许阿斯特拉是转性人呢？或许阿斯特拉不喜欢自己的男性器官所以切除了呢？这些荒唐的想法他平时也不太可能有，但是在这个炎热的夏日，他的脑子渐渐被好奇和暗涌的凌虐性欲占领了。罗伯特顺着腹部柔软的曲线向上解开阿斯特拉的衣服，他也发现了阿斯特拉后颈的腺体，用手触摸并仔细闻过后他确定了——阿斯特拉绝对是omega，不可能有错了，但她是怎么躲过身体检查的？

omega铁驭真的太少了，上一次见到的雄性omega铁驭是铁驭里有名的公交车，他发情时alpha们都得排队上，但罗伯特不太喜欢有男性生殖器的omega——他不仅要照顾他们的小穴，还要照顾他们的老二，太麻烦了。现在自己面前就有个omega，甚至连男性生殖器都没有……

罗伯特看了看战役信息，现在是中场交换休息，也就是说自己趁热来一发绝对够的。性欲从变硬的下体顺着脊椎爬上了自己的大脑，挤掉了自己剩下的理智。他拉下了自己的裤子，没有润滑便直接插入了阿斯特拉——这么宝贵的独享一个omega肉体的机会，怎么可能会有alpha浪费呢？虽然是个尸体，但许久没有享受过肉体的罗伯特现在已经不在乎了，况且这个该死的阿斯特拉之前还左右横跳羞辱自己的枪法，啧，现在omega都这么狂了吗？不仅能伪装成alpha还能在alpha面前这么跳？

“臭婊子，现在终于落到我手里了，真可惜你只不过是一具尸体，如果你活着，一定叫得很淫乱吧。” 罗伯特一边咒骂着毫无生命的尸体，一边像猎兽一样无情地撞击着阿斯特拉的内壁——阿斯特拉的里面紧致到让罗伯特要花更多力气抽插，他现在怀疑这个omega是不是根本就没有被标记过，或者说操过她的alpha一个手都数得过来？罗伯特的呼吸变得急促，腰部的动作也逐渐加快幅度，一想到自己在蹂躏的是个可能没被使用过几次的omega，他感到更兴奋了。

不过现在不是想这些的时候，他只想把自己的性欲和对阿斯特拉的愤怒发泄在这个尸体上。“傻逼玩意，不仅伪装成alpha，还在我这个真alpha面前作妖，你真的是活腻了。” 他双手扼住尸体的脖子，加快抽插速度的同时用力掐住脖子。尸体颈部的骨头被慢慢地捏变形，在罗伯特射精时终于被捏碎了，骨头碎裂的声音盖过了罗伯特达到高潮后闷在头盔下的喘气声。尸体终究是尸体，罗伯特也只敢在这种时候捏人脖子玩——如果放在平时，这么做会被其他alpha教训的口水淹没的。

当罗伯特还沉浸在高潮带来的快感时，一支枪口抵住了他的脖子的右后侧面。

“小老弟，没想到你还好这口。” 阿斯特拉戏谑的声音在自己耳侧响起，“我还真谢谢你先把我宰了再上，我也不用活着体会一边被操一边脖子被捏碎是啥感受。”她的头部依靠着罗伯特头部的右侧面，左手用力按住罗伯特的肩膀防止他转身攻击。

“……你为什么要伪装成alpha，你又是怎么躲过身体检查的？你这么张狂不怕我去举报你？以及你里面怎么那么紧？” 罗伯特知道中场休息时铁驭实际上并不能互相击杀，阿斯特拉也只是吓吓他而已——该死的，这狡猾孙子绝对能感受到自己在头盔下掩盖的喘气，不过这也是个问问题的好机会。

阿斯特拉嗤笑，她的左手从罗伯特的左肩滑到罗伯特的下腹部，抚摸着他的胯部——罗伯特的老二还在尸体里面。“我当然不怕被举报，至于剩下的问题，你得多来找我才能知道了～” 不怕被举报的omega，那看来阿斯特拉估计是有比较硬的背景和关系了——大概只有这种情况能同时解释阿斯特拉为什么能把自己的大部分气味伪装成alpha，还能通过身体检查将自己的身份改写成alpha——罗伯特可不想被卷入任何没必要的人脉斗争，况且阿斯特拉言下之意就是想给罗伯特一个标记她的机会，为什么要拒绝呢？

“……婊子。” 罗伯特没办法拒绝阿斯特拉的抚摸，他感到自己的双颊再次升温，不止是因为阿斯特拉的刺激，还有就是羞耻感和自尊。罗伯特的理想omega应当是温柔且可爱的就像邻家妹妹一样，为什么偏偏是被这个嘴又臭，性格又乖戾，战斗方式还这么恶俗的阿斯特拉找上了自己？罗伯特现在特后悔自己为什么要没忍住趁热使用阿斯特拉的尸体了——

阿斯特拉的身体让他有点上瘾，除了羞耻之外，他还在想象如果是活着的阿斯特拉，是不是里面会更爽？

他就像被兔子勾引的爱丽丝一样，掉进了某个洞里。

中场休息时间在罗伯特准备把老二从尸体里抽出来前结束了，阿斯特拉扣动了板机。


End file.
